


Heat

by Just_A_Fangirl821



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Fangirl821/pseuds/Just_A_Fangirl821
Summary: Dean Winchester looks after his omega.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Heat

Y/N whimpered her body racked with cramps and sweats. She laid naked on the bed, her thighs covered in slick. Her heat had kicked in early and unfortunately her Alpha was out. She curled up into a ball whimpering clawing at the sheets she shared with Dean. They smelled like her Alpha giving her a small relief. 

"Alpha." Y/N cried quietly praying he would soon arrived. The pain became more intense and soon yn fell asleep hoping when she woke up her alpha would have arrived.

Y/N was woken by the sound of the bunker doors closing. "Alpha." She cried as loud as she could, a growl echoed and soon the familiar sound of Deans footsteps approached and the door opened causing Y/N to meow softly. "Omega." Deans gravely voice greeted and Y/N smiled softly. 

"Alpha. Alpha please." Y/N name begged and Dean growled. "Don't worry little Omega I'll take good care of you." The bed dipped as Dean kneeled on the mattress grabbing his Omega's legs pulling yn towards him. "Look at my little Omega soaking wet for her Alpha." His hands trailed up yn's thighs towards her core. "Please." Y/N cried and Dean smirked as he cupped her sopping cunt. 

Y/N began grinding against Deans hand desperate for some sort of relief as Dean leaned down sucking on her left breast as his hand played with her right. After a few minuets he swapped sides before pulling away to admire his work. Y/N was frantic her hips despratly grinding to find some satisfaction as her soft pink nipple stood erect. She looked so beautiful and wanton causing his cock to harden. Dean removed his hand causing Y/N to whimper in desperation only to cry out as Deans mouth replaced his hand, his talented tongue swirling around her clit as his stubble scratched her thighs. The small bit of pain made the pleasure even sweeter. 

"Alpha." Y/N moaned grasping Deans hair as she grinded against his tongue. Dean groaned as he shoved his tongue inside her pussy, causing more slick to leak out soaking his chin. Y/N cried out her hands tightening in Deans hair as she threw back her head. "Alpha." Y/N moaned. 

Dean pulled back a second and smirked at the sight of his omega. "Hmm you taste amazing Omega. God I could eat you out all day." Y/N whimpered "Please Alpha." Dean resumed eat her out as he thrust two fingers inside, curling his fingers against her gspot. "Alpha." Y/N begged "Alpha please." Y/N begged and Dean thrust his fingers faster his mouth sucking on her clit. Y/N panted her orgasm approaching as her pussy tightened against his fingers. "Cum for me omega." He demanded and Y/N shrieked as she came around Deans fingers. "Good girl." Dean almost purred. 

Y/N panted, her breasts heaving as she caught her breath. Dean began undressing as he watched his Omega catch her breath. He pulled down his jeans releasing his hard cock with a small knot at the base. Y/N leaned on her elbows her eyes fixed on his hard cock. "Does my little omega need her Alphas knot?" Y/N whimpered as Dean began stroking his cock. "Present Omega." Dean commanded and Y/N quickly got up onto her hands and knees, her ass up in the air with her pussy on display. Dean growled as he stalked towards the bed kneeling behind his Omega. Admiring her beauty and submission to him.

He rubbed the head of his cock against her pussy watching as her slick covered the head. Y/N whined as she wiggled desperate for Dean to thrust home. Then she felt his cock head pressing against her before with one hard thrust he slammed home. Y/N cried out in relief as Dean set a hard and fast pace. The room filled with sound of her wet pussy and Deans hips meeting her ass. 

Y/N moaned as Dean grabbed her hair and yanked it back with one hand while the other snaked around to play with her left breast. "How does my cock feel Omega, you gonna cum like a good girl." Dean growled into her ear. "Yes Alpha." Y/N replied. 

Dean pulled her back further and began to trail kisses down her throat, nipping and sucking as he went. "Cum for me." Dean growled before biting down into Y/N's neck over her mating mark. Y/N screamed as she cumed causing Dean to grunt as she tightened around him. 

Dean let her hair go as her head hit the bed panting as he continued to thrust. He began speeding up, his own moans and grunts filling the room as his knot began to swell. "Such a good little omega. Gonna take my knot like a good girl." Y/N whined as a second orgasm approached feeling Deans knot swelling, causing her to stretch. 

"Gonna take all my cum like a good girl. Gonna watch your belly swell with my pups." Y/N gasped. "That's right Omega, gonna breed you good baby." Dean grunted, his thrusts growing harsher. Dean grunted before slamming his cock inside as his knot popped. Y/N screamed almost blacking out as she cumed, feeling the ropes of cum filling her as Deans knot prevented any from slipping out. Dean gently turned her around and held her against his chest. He watched as her stomach swelled, a small bump forming for the amount of cum. 

Y/N was smiling in bliss as her heat was temporarily sated. Dean gently kissed her head and smiled "How you feeling Y/N?" Y/N giggled "So good Alpha." She muttered. Deans hand trailed down to her stomach feeling the small swell. "I can't wait until you are round with my pups." Y/N smiled and sighed. For a while they just relaxed as Dean slipped his soft cock out. Only for it to be buried back within inside Y/N and hour later this time with his beautiful Omega on top.


End file.
